Juegos De Amor Y Traición
by Lady Jane Baratheon
Summary: Una historia AU, sobre juego de tronos y ASOIAF. Confiar es lo que menos deberias hacer... y nada es lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

ASOIAF, una corporación de espías que vagan por el mundo cumpliendo misiones e intercambiando arduas ideas acerca del mundo.

Stannis Baratheon y Jorah Mormont se encontraban sentados en aquella sala escuchando como un grupo de hombres hablaban sobre la siguiente misión.

- Iraq es la idea - dijo Edmund Tully incorporándose en el asiento.

- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? - El jefe de aquella unida, Robert Baratheon estaba cansado de escuchar aquellas estupideces que repetían sus agentes.

Axell Florent iba a hablar pero se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza cuando Robert arrojo una carpeta hacia él. - ¡Nadie pidió tu maldita opinión!, ¡incompetente, descerebrado! - grito.

Todos se quedaron callados, estaba claro que muchos se querían reír, pero eso no era muy buena idea.

- ¿creo que necesitas unas vacaciones? - explico Stannis dejando su iPhone sobre la mesa.

Robert quemo con la mirada a su hermano y comenzó a reír. - Si, tienes razón, eres idiota, pero debo darte la razón. - Robert se puso de pie y todos miraron a Stannis con odio.

- Señor, ¿no es mejor que terminemos de arreglar estos asuntos?...- Barristan selmy se vio interrumpido cuando se jefe salió de la oficina.

- Mejor que lo traigas de vuelta, y que firme los putos papeles - grito Barristan.

- Esta claro que lo va hacer, pero Robert no fue creado para las reuniones, como Renly no fue creado para trabajar. - Stannis cerró su portafolio y miro a Jorah que seguía mirando su teléfono.

- Mi hijo - respondió a una pregunta que su amigo nunca había hecho.

Stannis Baratheon y Jorah Mormont habían sido amigos desde la secundaria, junto con Khal Drogo y Davos Seaworth. Stannis y Jorah habían optado por comenzar la carrera militar, y con eso siguieron la policía. Terminando en el centro de inteligencia londinense.

Davos había preferido dedicarse a su negocio, un simple bar que mantenía con su mujer Marya. Khal Drogo fue el que se diferenció de los cuatro, jamás termino el secundario y se dedicaba a hacer trabajos sucios para grandes señores de la mafia. Sus amigos se preguntaban como sobrevivía después de tantos golpes y tiros, también cuchillazos, que había recibido en su vida.

- ¿Sigue vivo?, no es de dudar que mi hijo no lo allá lastimado todavía.- Jorah miro dudoso a Stannis.

El Mormont espero a que todos salieran de la oficina. - ¿Se lo vas a decir algún día? - Jorah dejo el teléfono para mirar a Stannis que había apoyado una mano en el picaporte.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo confuso.

Jorah se paró y se puso frente a él. - De Gendry, no es tu hijo, pero lo criaste como tal, y él tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre...más cuando actúa igual que él.- Stannis bufo y se alejó de la puerta, dejando el portafolio con brusquedad encima de la amplia mesa de la oficina.

- No puedo...sé que Gendry es duro, pero no tiene sentido que le diga que Robert jamás se quizo hacer cargo de él - la voz de Stannis era tranquila, conmovedora.

- No eres el padre, y él tiene que pedirle una explicación a Robert de porque no quizo hacerse cargo - un golpe en la puerta obligo a los hombres a reincorporarse y dejar de hablar.

Jorah abrió. - Señor Mormont, señor Baratheon...- dijo una pelirroja entrando con una sonrisa.

- Ygritte - respondieron ambos.

La pelirroja se dirigió a Stannis - señor su mujer esta aquí y pide su presencia con mucha impaciencia, le dije que estaba en una reunión, pero no me pareció hacerla esperar, por su rostro no se encuentra bien...- ambos miraron a la pelirroja sorprendidos por el dialecto al hablar, hacía ya un año que ella estaba trabajando en ese puesto. Robert la había contratado a causa de que era demasiado desubicada y de cada dos palabras que decía uno era un insulto.

- Sera mejor que no hagas esperar a la fiera - le dijo Jorah levantando las cejas y saliendo del lugar - luego paso por tu casa, ahora tengo que ir a la comisaria, parece que james entro de nuevo.- Stannis asintió a ambos y se fue a encontrarse con su mujer.

Catelyn se encontraba en la sala de espera de la oficina, junto a ella estaba la pequeña Shireen y Robb.

- Tranquila - le dijo Robb abrazando a su madre. - él va a salir - le susurro mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana menor.

Robb era el mayor de los Baratheon y el único que había salido como se los esperaban sus padres. Con tan solo veintiún años se encontraba estudiando medicina militar, tal como su padre había estudiado en su momento y servía de gran apoyo para sus hermanos, ante la ausencia constante de sus padres.

Stannis solía decir que era el único que había salido como la gente de la familia.

* * *

Catelyn y Stannis se había conocido en el casamiento de Robert con Cersei. Ella había sido invitada por el mejor amigo de Robert, Eddard Stark, pero aquella noche se había pasado todo el tiempo hablando con Stan que había olvidado la presencia de Ned.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - dijo de mala manera Stannis acercándose hacia ellos.

- Frank...- dijo Robb duramente. No solía tener problemas con Stannis, tanto como las tenía Gendry que vivía discutiendo con él, pero siempre le reprochaba su ausencia.

El hombre respiro hondo. - ¿y ahora que tiene? - Catelyn lo miro con odio, sintió rabia. ¿cómo podía ser tan frio con su hijo?.

- Esta encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere salir, y tampoco comer. No estaríamos acá si te hubieras acordado de hablar con él ayer...te lo dijimos pero como siempre estás trabajando y...- Robb iba a continuar pero Shireen le apretó el brazo.

- ¿Vas a sacarlo del cuarto? - le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. Shireen era la más pequeña de la familia y la única que no era hija de Catelyn.

En un pasado cuando todos los hijos era pequeños, Stannis y Catelyn habían tenido una crisis matrimonial que los llevo a separarse por dos largos años.

Catelyn había hecho su luto llevándose a sus hijos a la casa de su hermana Lysa, que vivía en la playa, y Stannis decidió quedarse. Así cometio el error de conocer a Selyse y que ella quedase embarazada. Eso profundizo más el dolor de la pareja, pero después de un largo tiempo decidieron volver.

Cat nunca le quizo preguntar como conoció a Selyse y porque ella estaba encerrada en un manicomio.

Stannis miro a su hija e hizo una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa. - Veremos...veremos. - respondió alejándose de ellos para salir de la oficina.

* * *

Melisandre miro fijamente los aposentos del lugar. Los caños de acero brillaban por su limpieza.

Theon sonrió y la miro tomando la cintura de la mujer.

- y... ¿qué dices?, ¿lo harías por mí? - El castaño sonrió cautelosamente.

Mel lo miro y sonrió. - No...- La dureza con que lo dijo transformo el rostro del joven.

- No pienso a bailar el caño para nadie, y tampoco pienso ser ninguna puta para llevarte dinero, Theon - le dijo mientras pasaba sus cálidos dedos por la barra del lugar.

El joven sintió odio en su interior, tomo a la chica por los cabellos y golpeo su cabeza fuertemente contra una de las mesas de madera del prostíbulo.

Melisandre trato de librarse pero fue imposible, Theon la golpeaba fuertemente. El joven la arrojo agresivamente contra la pared, dejándola tumbada envuelta de sangre.

- Si, lo harás...y esta noche empiezas - fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir. Melisandre intento levantarse pero fue imposible, sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y su cuerpo se desvaneció.

Cersei Lannister se encontraba sentada con demasiado mal humor. Su padre hacía ya dos horas que le dijo que necesitaba su presencia, pero jamás se presentó.

Ser la mano derecha del Primer Ministro implicaba estar ocupado, pero Tywin Lannister era más que eso. El hombre se encargaba de la mano sucia del primer ministro.

Su padre entro sacando de sus pensamientos a su hija. - Necesito que te metas en la unidad de servicio de inteligencia de Robert Baratheon. - le dijo con brusquedad observando una carpetas.

* * *

Cersei lo miro incrédula, ella se había graduado con honores en abogacía y había hecho una pasantía en la fuerzas armadas, allí conoció al hermano de Robert y a uno de sus amigos.

- Dijiste que tenías contactos...- su padre cerro la carpeta y poso sus ojos sobre los de su hija.- muy bien, eso hora de usar esos contactos. - Tywin espero a que su hija explotara y comenzara a gritar, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella solo se corrió el pelo.

- ¿y eso para qué es? - la voz de la mujer era áspera.

- solo quiero asegurarme de algunas cosas...de que no están investigando cosas por demás. - respondió con una sonrisa.

- No entiendo...- dijo ella levantando una ceja. Odiaba el misterio que rondaba a su padre.

- No debes entender, entraras ahí, y cuando ya tengas el puesto asegurado te voy a pedir que entres en sus informes más privados -

- ¿cuáles informes? - dijo seria, sin inmutarse ante la mirada intimidante de su padre.

- ¡No te importan! - respondió con brusquedad. - Me los traerás y no objetaras nada...te puedes ir - Tywin noto que su hija no se movió. - últimamente te está costando entender las ordenes - le dijo calmado.

Ella se levantó y se volvió antes de salir por la puerta.- Me enseñaron que hay que desconfiar de los traidores.-.


	2. Entre la Tierra y el cielo

- ¿Desde cuándo tanto estudio? - la voz de Reny Baratheon desconcentro a Daeynerys que se encontraba en el living de la casa rodeada de unos grandes libros.

- Desde que te vi y dije, es mejor no terminar como mi tío Renly, viviendo del dinero de su hermano y jamás trabajando - la respuesta de ella fue cortante y causo una gran carcajada en Renly.

Stannis Baratheon había adoptado a Daeynerys cuando esta era solo una niña. Dany jamás tuvo intención de saber de dónde provenía. Su padre o padrastro, la había adoptado en medio de una guerra, cuando toda su familia ya había muerto.

- Bueno...en todo caso no es el dinero de tu padre, si no de Robert - Renly se sentó frente a la rubia, estaba dispuesto a molestarla.

Dany levanto sus cálidos ojos y los poso en el odioso de su tío. - Eres de lo más irritable Renly, ¿Porque no te buscas un trabajo y haces algo por tu vida? - mascullo cerrando una carpeta con furia.

- ¿Porque trabajar cuando tienes a tu hermano mayor que te puede mantener? - respondió con una hermosa sonrisa posada en sus elegantes labios.

Dany sintió nervios correr por su cuerpo, aquella sonrisa la puso completamente incomoda.

Se levantó bruscamente y salió de la casa hacia el gran patio que adornaba el lugar.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?, se maldijo por pensar que su tío era lindo. La rubia se dio vuelta y chocó contra un cuerpo que la dejo tumbada en el suelo.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Te encuentras bien?, Lo lamento pequeña rubia – Se oyó la voz de Khal Drogo que la tomo del brazo y la reincorporo en su lugar.

- Oh...no, está todo bien...- ella sonrió falsamente, sentía doler sus muslos.

Drogo le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada fija.

- Mi padre...eh...no está - dijo torpemente con voz temblante. Aquel hombre grande la ponía más nerviosa que Renly.

Daeynerys jamás había tenido novio, con sus diecisiete años, se consideraba una rata de biblioteca. Vivía solo para el estudio y odiaba todo lo relacionado a las fiestas, todo lo contrario a su hermana Effy.

- Ya lo sé, solo dile que lo de la fiesta del sábado sigue en pie - Drogo sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

Dany sintió su cuerpo caer, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas situaciones, los hombres siempre la habían puesto nerviosa y aquel fornido no era la excepción.

- Eh...si, eh...le diré - la rubia lo empujo suavemente y salió corriendo. Entro a la casa y noto que Renly no estaba, se alivió por eso. Tomo el vaso de jugo que había dejado su tío y lo bebió como si fuera un tequila.

- ¿Nerviosa? – La rubia sintió un odio de repente, ¿qué era lo que pasa?, ¿ahora la casa Baratheon era la casa del maldito pueblo?. Ella sonrió gentilmente a Joffrey que se asomaba por el patio trasero.

- No sé de qué hablas... - trato de ignorarlo pero él se puso frente a ella.

- Si sabes, es hora de que te saques lo virgen o morirás así...de cualquier manera morirás virgen - el rio ante su patética broma. - ¿en dónde está Frank?, prometió acompañarme al club a practicar boxeo.- Dany tuvo unas ganas de reír y no lo disimulo, casi sintió que el jugo le subía hasta la nariz.

- ¿Tu...boxeo?, sí que eso es una noticia - Joffrey quizo pegarle a aquella rubia estúpida que se estaba burlando en su cara.

- En este mismo instante, puedo romperte la cara con mi dedo...- El rubio tomo el brazo de Dany apretándolo fuertemente.

Ella intento zafarse pero Joffrey en verdad tenia fuerza, pese a su físico. - vuelve a decirme algo y te juro que...-

- ¿qué juras Joffrey? - le dijo Robb mirándolo fijamente. El rubio disminuyo la fuerza y poso sus ojos sobre los de Robb.

- Nada solo estábamos...- Robb tomo el brazo de Joffrey y lo empujó hacia la salida.

- Vuelve cuando alguien te quiera aquí, ¡imbécil! - grito cerrando la puerta. Robb miro como Dany posaba sus ojos en el suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - el joven tomo a su hermanastra del brazo y le levanto el rostro con su mano derecha.

- Si, gracias...solo que me puedo defender sola, soy bastante mayor para… - ella se vio interrumpida cuando el poso un dedo sobre sus cálidos labios.

- Mientras te pueda defender, lo hare - Robb acaricio la mejilla de la chica, sintió como ella se endurecía ante solo el tacto.

-¿Porque lo haces? - la voz de la rubia era corta y espesa. Dany sentía a Robb demasiado cerca, demasiado cariñoso, demasiado dulce, demasiado todo.

Robb no respondió. El calor se agolpaba en su espalda y en su cuerpo, sintió una transpiración fría, pese al calor del día.

El joven se acercó y poso su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de los de la rubia, sintió como ella tenía dificultad para respirar y alzaba la cabeza gustosa ante la acción.

Dany cerró los ojos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero Robb la ponía demasiado nerviosa, y no era solo calor del momento.

Desde que había llegado a la Familia Baratheon, con tan solo seis años, Dany tuvo un flechazo con Robb, primero creyó que era simple amista y luego al pasar los años no pudo encontrar una definición ante sus sentimientos.

- ...Esto no está bien...- susurro casi en los labios de la rubia, lanzando un suspiro hondo.

Dany sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando Robb se alejó.

- Sera mejor que...-ella comenzó la frase y él la termino. - ...Me vaya - continuo en tono hosco y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Daeynerys perpleja ante la escena que acababan de vivir.

* * *

- Hola...- Davos Seaworth entro al lugar con una caja de herramientas en su mano. - Petyr...- llamo pero nadie respondió. El hombre se alzó de hombros y dejo la caja en la mesa.

Comenzó a mirar el lugar y se encontró con una de las paredes rotas que perdía agua. Davos se giró en su lugar y quedo inmovilizado ante la escena que sus ojos destellaban.

Una joven de cabellos rojo fuego se encontraba tirada en el suelo con sangre en su cuerpo.

- ¡OH por dios! - mascullo corriendo en auxilio. - Joven...despierta...- le dijo dando unas palmadas en su rostro.

Melisandre abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre que la miraba asustado, rápidamente su cabeza le dio un fuerte dolor.

- Ah...- se quejó tomado su frente.

- Debería ir al hospital - le dijo Davos limpiando la sangre que enmendaba de su nariz.

- ¡No! - respondió casi en un grito. - Estoy bien, gracias - Mel trato de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo se debilito ante el primer paso.

- Señorita...- Davos la tomo de la cintura y la saco del lugar, para que pueda tomar aire. - ...debería ir a un hospital, mírese - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias - Volvió a decir. Intento ponerse de pie pero solo logro dos paso y cayó al suelo antes los pies de un joven.

- Bueno, no sabía que ahora te recibían de esta manera - dijo el joven graciosamente.

- Déjate de bromas Gendry, y ayúdame a llevarla a tu casa para curarla - Davos tomo a la chica y la poso sobre el capo de su auto antiguo.

- Quédate con ella, voy en busca de algo para reanimarla - Gendry observo como Davos se alejaba y poso sus ojos en los de la pelirroja.

Él pudo notar que era demasiado hermosa, pese a los golpes y la sangre que adornaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Que te ocurrió? - le dijo tomando la cara de ella.

- Nada...solo me tropecé y me desmaye - Mel sintió que había dicho la mentira más estúpida de su vida.

El rio y ella lo miro incrédula.

- Sera mejor que no me mientas, se mejor que vos lo que es un golpe - Gendry acaricio la mejilla enrojecida y Melisandre alejo el rostro bruscamente.

- Yo no miento - respondió arrastrando las palabras.

- No dije que lo hicieras - sonrió dulcemente. Melisandre noto como Davos volvía con una gaseosa y unas gasas.

- Déjame verte eso - le dijo tomando el rostro de la chica. - Bebe...- le extendió la botella y poso una gasa quitando la sangre del rostro.

Melisandre sentía el nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo, no sabía si era ira o que, pero quería irse rápidamente de allí.

- Ya estoy bien gracias - dijo empujando a Davos sutilmente. - Gracias - les dijo a ambos y comenzó a caminar con dificultad.

- La voy a acompañar - dijo Gendry con media sonrisa en sus labios. Davos lo miro de mala manera. - haz lo que quieras, pero no le traigas problemas a tu padre - respondió y se adentró en el local, mientras Gendry seguía los pasos de Mel.

* * *

Melisandre tenía ganas de llorar, ¿Porque siempre la maltrataba? ¿Porque?.

Con el paso de tiempo el joven que había conocido se había convertido en un maldito monstruo, obsesivo con el dinero y hacia cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

- ¿Fue tu novio? - pregunto una voz posándose a su lado. Mel lo miro con odio.

¿Quién era el idiota ese que la seguía?.

- Porque no vas a jugar con tus autos de carrera y me dejas en paz - el tono de ella fue brusco y el no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, bueno, que tono más hermoso - Gendry se puso frente a ella y la miro amistoso.

- ¿qué quieres?, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no quiero soportar a un niño con sus meticulosas preguntas - ella intento continuar su paso, pero el joven se lo impidió.

- No soy un niño y te lo puedo demostrar cuando tú quieras - el tono de él se había vuelto duro y hosco.

Mel tuvo ganas de reír pero noto que hablaba en serio.

- No hay manera que me la puedas demostrar, es tu virilidad lo que está en juego...- ella sonrió y continuo su paso. Aquel muchacho insolente se quería pasar de vivo, pensó.

- Si mi virilidad está en juego, tu dignidad esta pérdida - le dijo sin girarse. Melisandre se frenó de golpe y su rostro se tornó duro. Lo tomo del hombro y lo giro violentamente.

- ¿Que mierda quieres que te diga?, que el idiota de mi novio me golpea, ¿eso quieres?, que me está obligando a prostituirme porque él no quiere trabajar, ¿eso quieres?...- ella sentía los ojos hinchados, pero podría jurarse que no iba a largar ninguna lagrima.

Gendry sintió lastima, los ojos de la mujer estaba oscuros y fríos. Demostraban tristeza y pedía ayuda a gritos. - Lo lamento, yo...no quería que esto sucediera así – la tomo de la cara y la abrazo.

Mel sintió el cuerpo débil y la garganta seca por demás. ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquel muchacho?.

No pudo contenerse más, un sin fin de imágenes se posaron en su mente y las lágrimas rodaron sus mejillas, se arrojó a los brazos del chico y comenzó a sollozar.

Era fuerte, se decía que era fuerte, que podía aguantar todas las cosas que Theon le hacía sin regalar una lagrima. Pero aquel abrazo la destruyo por completo. Hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie se mostraba amable con ella, no desde que estaba con Theon.

Gendry la abrazo más fuerte y pudo oler el hermoso perfume que enmendaba, sintió furia por aquella mujer, sintió ganas de ir a matar al su pareja. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a no pensar en nada más que en abrazarla y dejar que la lluvia que comenzaba a caer encima de ellos, se adueñara de todo.


End file.
